Bust a Groove 2
Bust a Groove 2 is a hybrid music/fighting game released in 2000 for the Sony PlayStation and is the sequel to Bust a Groove. The game was originally released in Japan as Bust a Move 2: Dance Tengoku Mix and was never released in Europe. A third game in the series, Dance Summit 2001 was only released in Japan on the PlayStation 2. The game takes place one year after the previous installment and shares the same overall gameplay. It combines dance moves and special abilities designed to damage the opponent. It also features new songs, new characters and updated costumes for the returning characters retained from the previous game. Gameplay Bust a Groove 2's gameplay is still the same from the previous title. However, backgrounds have become crazier; if a player attains high scores, background stages will sport crazy effects and changes (see Fever Time). The single-player game has changed - it now features branching paths in the single-player game that move you up to more difficult opponents depending on how well you're dancing. The popularity meter has been axed; now your character has a small border around his or her name that changes in color depending on how well you're dancing. Also, a new meter sits in the middle of the screen that tracks every "Cool, Chillin', and Freeze" event and moves up accordingly. When all three bars are filled to capacity, your points are doubled for every dance move made during that time. In Bust a Groove 2 there is a standard two-player versus mode, a practice mode to help you get accustomed to timing the fourth beat, and a dance-view mode that allows you to cycle through each dancer's individual moves and string them together to make your own dances." The game also included 2 new commands aside the somersault and "Jammer" (attack) moves. This time, the player could now do a 'reflect move' and guard attacks. Fever Time If players were able to have a smooth complete dance without a lot of mistakes and misses and a high score over a certain amount depending on the level, they would then complete a special solo dance show known as Fever Time at the end of the match. Usually a fever time would be completed after the level that's been danced in has been completely intensified. In some cases it is able to have both characters complete a Fever Time together if they were to finish the level with extremely close scores. Usually if the points were 100-1000 points above or below an opponent. "Intensifying" a level, involved players dancing to the best of their ability, with perfect timing and almost making practically no mistakes or misses. As the dancers score would gain points, the level the characters were dancing in would begin to change gradually; this being known as "Intensifying". Characters Songs Some of the songs which were featured in the game were originally in Japanese language and was translated to English for the U.S. release such as: Magic Tower, Moon Light Party, Hello! Kitty-N and Hizashi no oku no Happy Heart. Unlike the game's predecessor, there is no English OST released. Changes Source: Wikipedia Category:Bust a Groove Category:Bust a Groove 2